gyaanipediafandomcom_ur-20200215-history
ماڈیول:لغات
local p = {} local lang= require('Module:لغات/بيانات') function gsubname(temp,the) if the and the ~= '' then s = string.gsub(temp, " ", " ") s = "".. s fi = s else fi = temp end return fi end function LatnCyrl(code,al,number, returnnil) code = code:lower() number = (number or 0) +1 e = string.sub(code, -5) -- 5 from the end until the end s = string.gsub(code, e, ) d = p.getname(s, '',number) if d and d ~= then if (e '-latn' or e '-cyrl' or e '-arab') then if e '-latn' then f = ' لاطینی' elseif e '-cyrl' then f = ' سيريلية' elseif e '-arab' then f = ' عربی' end er = d .. f else end end if returnnil and returnnil ~= '' then co = '' else co = code end if not er then return co else return gsubname(er,al) end end function p.getcode(code) s = code s = string.gsub(code, ' ', ) -- s = s:lower() for k, v in pairs(lang) do for i, r in pairs(v) do if (s r or s k) then return v.name end end end end function p.getname(co, al, number, returnnil) number = (number or 0) + 1 if number and number > 3 then return nil end if not co or co then return '' end code = co --:lower() code = string.gsub(co , ' ', )--:lower() if code and code~= '' then val = p.getcode(code) if val and val~= '' then fi = gsubname(val,al) else fi = LatnCyrl(code,al,number, returnnil) end end return fi end function goo(name) for ss, v in pairs(lang) do if (name p.getname(ss, 't') or name p.getname(ss , '')) then return ss--frame:preprocess(ss) else for q, codee in pairs(v) do if (name p.getname(codee, 't') or name p.getname(codee, '')) then return codee elseif (name p.getname(ss .. '-cyrl', 't') or name p.getname(ss .. '-cyrl', '')) then return ss .. '-cyrl' elseif (name p.getname(ss.. '-latn', 't') or name p.getname(ss.. '-latn', '')) then return ss.. '-latn' elseif (name p.getname(ss.. '-arab', 't') or name p.getname(ss.. '-arab', '')) then return ss.. '-arab' end end end end end pلغة' = function ( frame ) local na = frame.args1 if not na or na then return '' end local code = p.getname(frame.args1, frame.args2, 0, frame.args'nil') return frame:preprocess(code) end pرمز لغة' = function ( frame ) lange= frame.args1 text = frame.args2 local c = p.getname(frame.args1, 't') if lange and lange ~= '' then lange = string.gsub(lange, ' ', '') lange = lange:lower() textout = mw.text.tag('span', {lang= lange}, text) local p = 'زمرہ:مضامین جن میں ' local p2 = ' زبان کا متن شامل ہے' if lange 'ur' or lange 'urd' then cate = '' else cate = ''.. p .. (c or lange) .. p2 .. '' end return textout .. cate else return '' end end pلغة' = function ( frame ) local na = frame.args1 if na and na~= '' then return goo(na) or goo(gsubname(na, 't')) else return '' end end p'قائمة' = function ( frame ) lang= require('Module:لغات/بيانات') for k, nam in pairs(lang) do for i, v in pairs(nam) do name= v.na end end local list = mw.html.create("table") list:addClass("wikitable sortable collapsible") local head = list:tag("tr") head:tag("th"):wikitext("رمز") head:tag("th"):wikitext("تضمين قالب") head:tag("th"):wikitext("وصلة") head:tag("th"):wikitext("اسم") head:tag("th"):wikitext("التحويلات") for o, nam in pairs(lang) do local temp = nam.name-- or k local row = list:tag("tr") local oo = row:tag("td") local r = row:tag("td") local th = row:tag("td") local ss = row:tag("td") local rr = row:tag("td") local rsr = ' ' local er = 'سانچہ:اسم آيزو 639 ' .. o ..'' local dd = "\nزبان ".. temp .."" local ooo = 'زبان ' .. gsubname(temp, 'r') oo:tag("span"):wikitext(er) r:tag("span"):wikitext(frame:preprocess(rsr)) th:tag("span"):wikitext(dd) ss:tag("span"):wikitext(ooo) for k,v in pairs(nam) do local cc = {} if v and v ~= '' then u = v end rr:tag("code"):wikitext(u) rr:tag("span"):wikitext(' - ') end end return list end return p